The Worst Day,To The Gratest Day
by Izz-Chan
Summary: Ichigo was walking home when he ran into someone unexpected not good with summery's GrimmIchi ShiroIchi Mainly GrimmIchi yaoi don't like don't read Rated M just in case please R&R flames are welcome
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Day ,To The Greatest Day CH.1

**Izzchan: so first fanfic hope you like it :)**

**Shiro: she owns nothing all bleach anime owned by Tite Kubo**

One day ,Ichigo was walking home from a stressful,long day. When he looked back at his was all because of thought.

*_flashback_*

He was walking to school when he heard a loud was in a bad mood because he didn't have a good nights sleep,Keigo comes running down the street yelling"**IIICCCHHH-IIIGGGOOO!**".

Of cource Keigo slammed into ichigo's started wailing "Ichigo why are you so mean to me ".Mizurio wasn't long behind saying "You're to over drmatic " ."No I'm not !"winned Keigo .

While Keigo's winning Ichigo was getting a headache. Soon after keigo and Mizurio were arguing about something stupid ,Mizurio was ignoring him wille looking at his cell started to yell at Keigo to stop which only made his headache worst."Keigo will you Shut The Hell Up !"

When he got to school he sat looking out the noticed something was very diffrent Rukia wasn't in school."Proble at Urahara's " he Ichigo passed the day off by looking out the window ignoring his his soul pager went off so he asked be excused"Great a hollow just what i needed" Ichigo thought .After he delt with the hoolow another one apeared.

At lunch he sat on the roof while his inner hollow cackled at how pathetic he was " Haha King you're so pathetic can't even take a few hollows"."Shut Up!" he snaped back in his rest of day went by just as bad as the begining.

" _Flash back End _"

So here he was walking home when out of nowhere comes this blue bler. "Now im not good at feeling spirit energy but this is feels fimilar"he he looked to see who it was he found a bluenette standing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Izz-Chan: I'm so sorry for the late update but it's been kind of hectic but here's the story but first shiro disclaimer please **

**Shiro: ugh fine she owns nothing everything belongs to Tite Kubo **

CH.2

So here he was staring into the light blue eyes of the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. _"Could my day get any worse?" _Ichigo thought himself and mentally just smirked and watched with amusement as Ichigo' emotions played a crossed his face, confusion annoyance and many others.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Grimmjow's manic laughter. Ichigo readied himself in a battle stance grabbing his badge before asking "what do you want Grimmjow, did Aizen send you?".Grimmjow stopped laughing to answer "What makes you think Aizen tells me what to do shinigami, maybe im here of my own acored?". But before Ichigo could answer to that Grimmjow standing. Grimmjow taking advantage of ichigo's serprise tackled him to th groud and pinned his arms above his head. " I'm not here under Aizen's orders I'm here for myself" Grimmjow said while smirking.

Ichigo struggled to get out of his grasp while Grimmjow used one hand to hold his hands above his head and the other one to start taking off Ichigo's shirt,

**(Random POV switch :P)**

**Shiro's POV.**

"_**Stupid Ichigo how could he let that blue haired cat get the drop on him like that and besides that's my Aibou he's touch how dare he" **_**Shiro fumed as he watched as Grimmjow started biting up and down Ichigo's chest. Zangetsu just watch silently from his perch on his pole a little amused by shiros antics. Shiro started walking back and forward trying to come up with an idea on how to get that blue haired cat off of **_**his **_**Ichigo.**

**Izz-Chan: Sorry for the cliffhanger guy's hope you enjoyed *smiles happily***

**Shiro: I didn't ! **

**Ichi:*blushes***

**Grimm: *smirks* Well I sure did**

**Izz-Chan: Awww Ichi's blushing **

**Ichi: Are not ! **

**Izz-Chan: Arer too and that's final**

**Ichi:*pouts in corner***

**Izz-chan:well hope to see you next time pleaser R&R bye!**

**Everyone:see you soon !**


End file.
